


Killing Paarthurnax

by Arya_Sparrow



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aela the Huntress - Freeform, Angst, Big Sister Aela, Killing Paarthurnax, OC is just tired of fighting, Other, Paarthurnax - Freeform, Righting a Wrong, Skyrim - Freeform, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Freeform, how does one tag?, i don’t really know if that one applies, i still don’t know honestly, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Sparrow/pseuds/Arya_Sparrow
Summary: The story begins after Delphine tells the dragonborn that they need to kill Paathurnax. Will she do it?The dragonborn is a female Nord OC I created named Keira.
Kudos: 11





	Killing Paarthurnax

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote for my uni course (the subject was remediation) and I thought why not share it.
> 
> This is also posted on my Wattpad account under the name Gruffle1.
> 
> I don’t know if people do this anymore, but disclaimer. I don’t own the rights to Skyrim or the characters. I am just borrowing them and bending them to my will.

'Paarthurnax needs to die,' I state within moments of the Dragonborn retuning to Sky Haven Temple, the home of the Blades.

'Pardon,' she asks, preoccupied with attempting to bandage her wounded side.

'It is long past time he pays for his crimes. Paarthurnax is not just any dragon, he has committed atrocities so infamous, they are still remembered, thousands of years later.' I reply. She ties the bandage and meets my gaze from her position, perched on the stone dining table.

'Delphine, Paarthurnax helped us just now, without his aid I would not have even come close to defeating Alduin. If not for Paarthurnax then I would be dead.' she says, her brow furrowing.

'He was once the right hand of Alduin,' I snap, my irritation getting the better of me.

'Was, just as I was a criminal fated for the chopping block,' she retaliates. We pause for a moment, eyes connected, mine showing fury at the girl's insolence. Keira's eyes are as icy as the snowflakes drifting down from the sky, the perfect match for her stony, ever emotionless face, as immovable as the mountains dotting Skyrim's landscape. Finally, I break the silence.

'Keira, he needs to die. He deserves to die. And it falls to you to kill him. Until that dragon is dead, the Blades cannot offer you any further assistance.' As quick as sand in the wind her demeanour shifts, and her mask cracks as she stands to her full height. I am above average height, dwarfing the younger woman, yet I flinch, taking a step back. Inch by inch her mask crumbles down, revealing a pure unadulterated fury rivalled only by that of a dragon's. This rage only lasts for a moment, I blink and the mask is back. She appears as emotionless as the day she first stepped inside this temple.

'I will think on it.' She decides?. Leaving no room for a retaliation she grabs her effects and heads for the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A sigh of relief leaves my lips as I finally collapse on my bed in Whiterun. Hoping to rest I close my eyes. I will need to be fully functioning if I want to complete tomorrow's task and keep everything intact. This idea is quickly cast away as sleep eludes me, and my injured side begins to ache. 

Task. How did the thought of killing Paarthurnax become a task? Or the thought of killing anyone for that matter. Is this really what I have become, a blood thirsty killer? Am I truly no better than a glorified assassin? My mind wanders back to the first life taken by my hands. Back to my first meeting with Alduin, the day I was almost executed by the Imperials. I was so innocent back then, still a maid with a virgin blade. It feels like a life time ago; in reality it has only been a year. One year since I was taken captive at Skyrim's borders. One year since I killed my first dragon and was summoned by the Greybeards. One year since I first met Alduin. One year since I last saw my family. And only half a year since I met Paarthurnax. Paarthurnax, who has taught me so much. Paarthurnax, my teacher, my mentor, the dragon who taught me what it truly meant to be Dragonborn. Paarthurnax, who I have now been asked to kill. 

The wind outside howls. I sit up and watch the shadows dance across the walls in the candle light. Suddenly feeling very restless I re-dress and head out the door, making my way down the cobblestone path, only stopping as I reach the Gildergreen tree. I watch as the pink petals float gently to the ground, a stark contrast to my internal war. I sit in silence, contemplating the days ahead, only to have my thoughts disturbed.

'Well met, sister,' Aela greets, taking a seat next to me. I nod back at her.

'You seem troubled,' the red-head states, 'What is it?'

I look to her, concern laces her features. Aela the Huntress has always had an uncanny ability to see through the mask. Perhaps it's her honed instincts, or maybe something to do with the beast form, I do not know. Despite the term "sister" only being a formality, I've come to see the older woman as a real sister, rather than a friend, so I decide to speak the truth.

'I have been asked to betray one of my dearest friends,' I mutter, leaning forward, placing my elbows on my knees, 'Nay, murder him.'

'Is that all?' she prods.

'He's a dragon, I don't know what I should do.' I say, glancing at the stone pathway underfoot. 

'Keira, you are a woman now, I cannot be solving all of your problems for you,' she scolds, exasperation very evident in her voice, 'But I will ask you this, if it were one of the Companions you were asked to kill, what would your answer be?' Without waiting for an answer she stands and walks off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Paarthurnax,' I greet, gaining the dovah's attention

'Drem Yol Lok, Greetings Dovahkiin,' the dragon replies. He gazes down at me, his eyes piercing into my soul. I draw my blade.

'I have been ordered to kill you,' I say. He stays silent. I raise my blade. Paarthurnax makes no movements to defend himself. In this moment his dragon form looks every bit the leader of the Greybeards that he is. Old, tattered, as if he has seen and done it all. I stare into his eyes and see not a dragon, but an old soul, greeting death as if it were his friend. I lower my sword to the side. 'But I will not. There has been too much death in Skyrim already, too much carnage. No blood will be shed by my hands today.’  
Paarthurnax may have betrayed his brethren, but if I were to do the same I would be no better than he. Paarthurnax is no threat to Skyrim. I turn away from the dragon and head back down the mountain, mentally preparing, for the last time, to take down Skyrim's ultimate threat; Alduin The World Eater.


End file.
